


Afoul

by jargonelle



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jargonelle/pseuds/jargonelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Jaesuk found himself in a parody of a cell, alone save for the cameras, and behind them, the eyes of the nation.'</p>
<p>A Running Man dystopia AU where the consequences of the name tag ripping game are much more serious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afoul

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for basically everything about this. 
> 
> Especially the title. There's a better 'running' pun in there somewhere but I can't find it.

“Prisoner, remove your blindfold.”

Jaesuk obeyed, and found himself in a parody of a cell, alone save for the cameras, and behind them, the eyes of the nation.

Shaking, he drew himself up and then dropped to his knees and bowed, counting his breaths in and out, holding the position for as long as he dared. He apologized to his colleagues, friends and family, saving his wife and son until last. Even if his actions did not make the broadcast, he had to do it. He had been rehearsing his words ever since he had seen the van with tinted windows parked outside his building, and the two men in dark suits and sunglasses who had wrestled him into it. One of them had listed his crimes: a tendency to dress provocatively and suspected involvement with the so-called Green Party. The other had asked for an autograph for his daughter. Jaesuk had obliged.

“Prisoner, change into the uniform provided. If the name tag on the back of it is removed, you will be eliminated.” 

There was no privacy but Jaesuk stripped without complaint; there were sure to be other contestants for the editors to cut to. Once he was redressed, he felt armored, ready to perform rather than just react. This would be his final show. He would not let himself be a disappointment.

“Can’t believe you’re making me wear green,” he said.

The cell was furnished with a bed, a desk and a chair, with posters and a clock on the white walls, and an oversized combination lock on the door. It was a puzzle and it was obvious there would be an advantage for solving it first.

He faced one of the cameras and bowed again. “Dear citizens, I regret any actions I have taken, knowingly or not, willingly or not, that have led to my participation today. I thank you for your support over the years and will do my best to make this episode entertaining for you.” He meant it. Celebrity editions were considered a simple way to reinforce the truth that no one was above the law, and therefore exemptions from public showings were harder to obtain. The more the contestants begged or screamed, the more distressing it was to watch. He wanted to avoid that as much as possible.

He wiped his eyes and then sat down at the desk. There was nothing in the top drawer that caught his attention, and none of the scattered magazines seemed to hold any clue. “You included a travel brochure?” he muttered, disbelievingly. Even if he won the game, he would never be free. 

“Prisoner number two has escaped.”

Jaesuk nodded. He did not want this to be drawn out. The longer it lasted, the more likely it was that he would break.

“Prisoner number two has been identified as Ha Donghoon.”

Jaesuk’s heart sank. He had naively forced himself to ignore this possibility, but now it was real and it was here, and in a way he was relieved to find his resolve strengthened.

He would not be playing to win.


End file.
